Betrayal
by MiHighfan123
Summary: The team have a new mission. But to complete this mission they have overcome KORPS new memeber. To the teams surprise KORPS new member is closer to their everyday lives then they expected. Meanwhile The Crime minster and The Mastermind create a plan that will finish Frank and his team once a for all.
1. Prologue

**Betrayal**

**This is my first fanfic it may not be good but review if you would like me to take the story further**

**Prologue**

**St Heart's high school**

It was another normal day at St Hearts. Tom, Dan, Aneshia and Keri were sitting in another boring lesson with Miss King. Aneshia revolted getting taught by her aunt everything was just so much more difficult being around her family while at school. It felt weird to her. Awkward. She enjoyed lessons with Mr Flately. This was the only time she could get away from her family when she wasn't saving the world every other day.

'Maths, Maths and even more maths' Miss King shouted to the class glancing to Keri who was fast asleep on her desk.

'One day you lot will appreciate all that I have done for you' Miss King speaking with a sense of hope in her voice.

Ever since Miss King stepped foot into the school everything was different the timetable, the rules and even Mr Flately had changed and that was a first. The team usually looked forward to escaping the lessons to go down into their MI9 base and going on mission to try and stop KORPS new plan or invention.

'Class we shall now move on to the Pythagoras therom ... I can just see all the excitement on your faces!' Miss King exclaimed

The class sigh looking forward to going home where the word 'maths' didn't seem to exist

'Perfect timing Frank' Tom sighed with relief looking at his flashing pencil, which made Keri wake up with excitement and Dan snap out his day dream. But the sound of Toms voice left Aneshia staring into space.

Within a flash the team were out the classroom running towards the direction of the caretaker's closet. Dan scanned his finger print and the door unlocked. Keri then pulled the broom, as they went down the lift there school uniform changed into their spy clothes and hair styles were redone.

'So Frank what have you got for us today' the team said in unison.

**Meanwhile... In KORPS HQ**

'Awake, Plan Betrayal is ready for action SKAPULA are in position and KORPS newest member will hit MI9s were it hurts' the crime minister stated in vain

'This new member is she up to starch to lead an army of KORPS' the mastermind questioned the crime minister

'Believe me, my master our new little friend is someone MI9 shall never suspect. After all they have been working under their noses the entire time!' the crime minster said with laughter in her voice followed by snigger

'We will get her, my master. The goal is in sight...'

'I need the vessel bring me the vessel' the mastermind replied 'I need the vessel'

'Don't you worry master K.3.R.1 will be in our hands soon... and as for London and his pitiful team they shall soon be destroyed. Activate Operation betrayal!'

**What is the teams new mission ? Who is KORPS new member ? Could the enemy be closer that MI9 ever expected ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Thanks guys for all you reviews you are all so kind ! Here is chapter 1 hope you guys like it ! ( I would advice you read the prologue first if you haven't already) ;o)**

**In the Spy base**

'Team we need to work fast. Our leak in KORPS has informed us of the location of KORPS new base. We need to get there. Get them and get out.' Frank said at the speed of light

Hold on Frank, how do you know it's not a trap. It's happened before a Keri almost got turned into the mastermind' Dan protested

'Trust me team the information we received from are mole is genuine. Here is the location of KORPS base exactly 2 miles from St. Hearts'

Frank brought up a map that revealed the location of the base. It appeared to be an old warehouse that was thought to have closed down years ago. This was not the case

'Again with the running?' Tom exclaimed

'Tom you will stay here on communications. Dan, Aneshia and Keri get to the base a quick as you can and ...'

'Frank please tell me we have biscuits...' Tom interrupted

' Bottom left draw ...'

The team sniggered to Tom's reaction of seeing his favourite thing in the world. Biscuits.

'Team good luck we will be with you every step of the way. I will inform Stella of your progress'

Frank then picked up the phone and dialled Stella number to update her on the KORPS assault.

**In KORPS new base**

'I hope this is good news me and the mastermind do not like to be disturbed for chat'

'Crime minster MI9 know of our new location we need to evacuate to avoid capture'

'WHAT ! How could this be, we kept our base a secret even from our allies. If you have failed us you will get the sack and more importantly you will be in a sack. Parts of you anyway.'

'Trust me Crime minster I would want no harm to come to you or the master. There is a mole in KORPS feeding information to MI9. We need to be careful to tell only the people we trust. MI9 have sent a team of young spies one of whom is K.3.R.1. They will be here shortly'

'We will have to deal with the vessel later. We cannot have MI9 finding out about our new plan. EVAUATE'

The alarm was sent off at KORPS to escape. KORPS agents were running helplessly collecting KORPS devices and every scrap of information that could be used against them in MI9.

'Hurry up MI9 could be here in a moment' The Crime minister screamed at a bunch of KORPS agents

Soon the base was empty. Silent you could even hear a pin drop. KORPS were now at their hideout safe from any MI9 ambush

'You have done well agent. The mastermind will be pleased with your progress I shall inform him on who helped us escape'

**With the Team**

Minutes after KORPS escape the team arrived at the building unaware of what just happened

'Guys you're at the location it will take a few minutes for me to hack the security. Then were in' Tom said over the communicator

'This looks nothing like a KORPS base. You sure we're at the right place' Keri said looking surprised

'That's the whole point there not going to put up a sign saying secret KORPS base' Dan replied making Keri feel stupid

'I'm in this KORPS base stretches to half mile and is run by divisions VIZION, SKATOMA, PELVIS and the Crime minister herself. If you turn left there should be door leading to the main part of the building. I have hacked the security mechanism so the door should be easy to kick open'

The team rushed to the nearest door as Tom directed and with a simple kick for Keri they were in.

'This is MI9 nobody moves' Dan shouted

There was no reaction no movement. Nothing.

'Scanning the base for any life forms ... The buildings empty. How?' Aneshia pounded in shock

'Frank I thought you said the information was genuine' Dan shouted starting to get annoyed

'They were here only 5 minutes ago. Do you think they knew we were coming?' Keri responded

'This is impossible. No one knew about the assault. No one. It there anything there any clues anything that we could use to find them' Frank replied with desperation

'Everything is gone. They could not have even known about the plan to invade the base. Do you think we have a leak in MI9?'

'Only heads of MI9 knew and there are well trusted and they have been working in MI9 for years. Head back to base team there is nothing we can do. We have failed the mission.'

'But ...'

' Keri the mission is over...' Frank shouted

**What wil happen next? Will the traitor be found before any damage is done?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks guys for all your reviews ! Hoep you like Chapter 2 this includes a bit of Deri sorry Zan fans :( Will include Zan in my next story. Thanks ;o)**

**Back at St. Hearts**

'Now class, today we are going to learn about feelings. What we can do when we feel sad, angry or even happy' Mr Flatly proposed to the class with exaggerated face to the class.

His delightful expression managed to cheer Dan, Aneshia and even Tom up after what happened the day before. Surprisingly Keri still felt like the world had ended

'What's up Keri?' Dan questioned

'Nothing' Keri replied

'Keri I'm not stupid. I know when you're upset. I can see it in your eyes... Come on you can trust me is it about what happened yesterday' Dan said sympathetically

Like always Dan was always there for Keri. Whenever she was upset or needed to talk someone to talk to she would always turn to Dan. He would always cheer her up and make her feel better. He was her best friend. She had never felt the way towards any boy before.

'I just got my hopes up that's all ... I thought if we caught The Crime minister and the mastermind, I'd be free. Not having to worry about my mind being replaced by my evil creator.' Keri replied starting to get upset

'I think you need to have a problem session with Mr Flatly. I mean he thinks he's a therapist now'

Keri sniggered. Then suddenly she noticed her pencil flashing after the sweet encouragement for Dan in a flash she was soon ready to get out of Mr Flatly 'feelings lesson' and go down to HQ.

'Come guy's better hurry before Frank starts to get paranoid' Aneshia interrupted

The four agents hurried out of class towards the shape shifting lift that lead down to HQ. Ready to take whatever KORPS would throw at them that day.

**In MI9 HQ**

The lift doors opened stood in front of the team were Frank and Stella looking confident and seemed at ease with each other

'Guys this is the big one, we have Intel that KORPS are still in hiding. We need to find them wherever they are' Frank protested

'This is just going to be a repeat of yesterday Frank. When we find them they'll run again. We need a throughout plan and we should not even inform MI9 about are whereabouts' Dan replied

'Stella and I assure you we'll find them. Trust me'

'I have organised a full MI9 tactical team and backup if needed. Agents this mission can't go wrong'

Tom ran to his computer chair and started typing searching anything that could lead them to the whereabouts of KORPS. It took 2 hours of looking through CCTV before the team found anything in relation to KORPS location. The screen showed two KORPS agents in full uniform carrying KORPS equipment across a field.

'The field is only half a mile away. Team get to that field if we can find any clues that could lead us to KORPS ...'

'Yes were on it Frank' Keri interrupted

It took only minutes before the agents had reached the abandoned field Keri, Dan and Aneshia starting muttering seeming unfocussed on the reason they were there.

'I so think Frank and Stella should go out'

'Did you see those earlier they're like two lovebirds, Frank and Stella sitting in a tree KISSING ... '

'Guys you do realise Frank and Stella can hear everything your saying' Tom said with laughter

'Team concentrate look for clues' Frank shouted down his earpiece

' Tom check this out, looks like a footprint pressed in the soil maybe it's one of the KORPS agents' Dan spoke down his communicator

'Hold that for a moment Dan ... If I access a high weather satellite and re programme it to scan for all footprints surrounding the area I could isolate the KORPS agents boot print and see where it went it could tell us where The Crime minster and the mastermind could be ' Tom said at the flash of a light bulb

'Its south- east of London exactly 2 miles from your location ...'

'Wait ... we have been tot this base before ... it's the mayze!'

'Right this is going to be tricky we need back up. After what happened last time you were at the mayze Frank I advise you go with them ,we need a skilled MI9 agent that can handle this approach professionally. Tom you stay on communications I'll head back to MI9 and will be updated with your progress from there' Stella said in the direction of Frank

'If we are agreed then ... Team I will meet you at the mayze. Don't forget this may not be easy. Unlike last time now it will be heavy guarded we will need quick thinking if we are going to get out of the mayze alive, along with hopefully The Crime minister'

'Right ...'

'And remember don't go in without me'

The team had started running toward the direction of the mayze and meanwhile The Crime minster had be informed that they were in for another M19 ambush

**The Mayze**

'They are to invade again ma'am'

'Idiots how do they know of are location again!'

'Frank London and his team along with K.3.R.1 are due to arrive soon'

'Hang on London ... we will remain here if we catch him within a blink. We have got thousands of heavily skilled guards. If I'm right they have told no one in MI9 about this plan of theirs and there is no backup. The biggest mistake of their life ... You, you will lead SKATOMA into battle

They will never make it our alive'


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while had exams. Thanks for the reviews ! Hope you like chapter 3 in the next chapter you find out who KORPS new member is ...**

The team arrived outside the mayze waiting for Frank to arrive. Keri stood in front of the mayze, which for her was seen as a childhood home. Being back there made her think about her sister. Libi. The thought of being with her family again would make her feel more normal. But she knew seeing Libi would put Libi in danger as much as it would herself.

'Keri, you ok?' Dan whispered

'Just bad memories, Nothing to worry about' Keri replied

A black van soon appeared out of the distance and came closer towards to team. The double doors opened and Frank stepped out along with 2 other MI9 agents dressed in full spy costumes. The four teenagers looked up at their boss in amazement as they were never used to seeing Frank in the field.

'Wow look at the threads on Frank!' Aneshia exclaimed

'Thanks ... but we need to focus team, we need to stick together and be mature if we are to complete this mission. I have brought two well trusted MI9 agents. No one has been informed of where we are due to last time but backup is back at MI9 if we need'

'Tom can you ...'

'10 year old defences please'

At the switch of a button the door opened revealing a plain dull looking corridor guarded with claustrophobic walls.

'Right this place will be heavily guarded ...'

'Actually the sensors only show 5 KORPS agents in the building this should just be straight forward' Tom interrupted

'This isn't like KORPS, I don't like it ... Team you go with the MI9 agents and fight any attacks I'll go to the control room and see if I can collect any KORPS information meet me at the location of The Crime minister' Frank stated

All of the agents started walking deep in the mayze whilst Tom was giving directions to Frank who was already on route to the control room. It took over 5 minutes before the team came in contact with a KORPS agent. Luckily he was not able to set off the alarm as Aneshia karate chopped his right leg and he fell onto the floor in a state of concussion.

'This is too easy' Aneshia smiled staring at the body that was beneath her feet.

Meanwhile

'Looks like the signal jammers soon going to work like a charm. If their little spy team tried to hack the mayze system it would only show up with A few agents. So far only one agent is reported concussed'

'Good the plan has worked. What about London?' The Crime minister questioned

'Seems he has split up from his gang and is heading for the control room'

'Idiot! Get the guards to destroy them all but collect our little friend. London we won't want him to miss all the fun.' The Crime minister shouted

'Yes ma'am numbers of guards and SKATOMA robots are on their way to both locations as we speak. I have cut all communications. They're on their own!'

The teams' location

The agents had now been roaming the endless corridors for over 15 minutes and there was still no sign of any KORPS agents. The teenagers had now begun to lie low and started to let the adults lead the way. One of the agents had opened a door and unexpectedly a swarm of KORPS agents were waiting for them ready to fight in their attack positions.

The 5 agents were startled at the shock of the amount of KORPS agent they would have to face. All agents started to fight for their lives but within minutes the two senior MI9 agents had been unexpectedly hit with tranquilizer dart and now only the three teenagers remained. The door suddenly slammed shut locked they were trapped.

'Tom can you open the door?' Dan said into his communicator breathless getting no reply

'If he's eating biscuits again I'm going to kill him!' Keri shouted

'Frank, Toms not replying to his communicator'

No answer

'Has everyone gone nuts today?'

'Communications must be blocked were on our own'

Franks Location

'Tom I'm at the location ... Tom?' Frank shouted through his communicator

There was no reply

'Team something's happened with tom what's your position?'

There was again no reply all Frank could hear at the other side of his communicator was a strange endless high pitched buzzing. Frank looked back only to see the walls moving around him, his face dropped, he took the device away from his ear and ran. The only direction now was the control room. Meaning in no way could find his team.

Frank opened the door and quickly ran in the direction of the nearest commuter. Within a flash he suddenly found himself surrounded by numerous KORPS agents. Outnumbered.

Frank although easily fought of eight of his opponents but in minutes he soon felt piercing pain racing up his back he turned around but all he could see was emptiness.

'SKATOMA robot how could I have been so stupid'

Liquid was slowly injected into Frank's neck and he could feel himself get heavier. Not being able to hold his own weight. Then... BLACK!

**What happens to Frank and the team ? ...**


	5. Chapter 4

**MI High Betrayal**

**Here is the next chapter review an tell me what should happen text because need ideas ! :o) Can't really update if no one reviews**

Franked woke up only to look up to see a tall black-haired figure dressed in a red KORPS uniform that seemed to look sternly towards his direction. Immediately he thought it was The Crime minster he tried standing up but then realised he was tied down to the floor. He focused his blurred eyes on the figure as it got closer. It became clear that the woman as not The Crime minister. Then he realised ... it couldn't be ... It was Stella!

'Stella... what are you doing here, your position is at HQ' Frank said with a sense of confusion

'The Crime minster is in the building and getting closer to our location and is heading our way!' Stella replied with no sense of emotion.

'Stella, if The Crime ministers coming. Were in trouble we need to get out of here. We're going to be outnumbered, I lost contact with the team nearly half an hour ago.' Frank said with fear in his voice.

'We, we, we haven't you got it yet ... were not in trouble... you are!'

'Stella I don't know what you're talking about. I know there has been allot of pressure these last couple of days but we'll get through it. Come on! I have untied the knot we just need to find a way out'

'Bad decision. From now on best to just keep your mouth shut. Guards restrain him. We don't want him or his team escaping before he meets The Crime minster and the mastermind'

The KORPS agents crowded around Frank. He tried to fight them of but there was too many, his body as fragile and due to his last encounter with the KORPS agents he was very weak. Within minutes his hands and feet were tied and he was pushed closer towards Stella direction.

'Stella... how could you. When did you even think about leaving MI9' Frank said with anger

'I have always worked for KORPS Frank, MI9 was never my main priority and now I have returned to KORPS my cover story is no longer needed'

'What cover story?'

'Don't pretend like you don't know Frank. Now meet the new head of SKATOMA ever heard of the invisible death... Ha-ha' Stella shouted towards frank followed by an evil laugh

Then sounds of high heels became visible to hear, getting louder every second. The Crime minster entered followed by numbers of KORPS agents dressed in full uniform.

'Ah Knight I see you have done well. Making you head of SKATOMA seemed to be one of my finest ideas'

'Yes ma'am you will not regret having me in your organisation' Stella replied

'Losing you to MI9 cost us dearly Knight but for us to stay hidden for all those years it was important that you remained at your post. After all you were the ones who helped us escape all those years ago'

'Escape what?' Frank interrupted

'The last KORPS assault I warned The Crime minister and the mastermind that MI9 were coming they were out before you your team even entered the building!' Stella said in vain

'All it took was a few misdirections from knight and your silly little team died for nothing' The Crime minster said

'Stella how could you just think of how many people died that day. Hyperia ... Hyperia was your best friend' Frank said with surprised

'She was a good sacrifice KORPS shall prevail' Stella replied

Frank lay helplessly on the floor sobbing when the truth came out.

'Now London we will squeeze you and your team bone dry, like a ripe lemon!'

**Meanwhile with the team...**

'Dan I can't hold them any longer, there too strong' Keri panting breathless trying to look at Dan when talking to him but couldn't take her eyes of the opposing KORPS agents.

'Me neither, Tom help us please' Dan replied fearing for Frank's and their own safety

Dan desperately tried to get contact with Tom but now all he could hear was the sound of his own voice. It took minutes before they heard anything from HQ and by then the teams muscles were starting to ache.

'Guy's are you ok?' Tom spoke through the communicator

In relief Dan quickly picked up his communicator and mumbled through the speaker.

'Tom where have you been we supposed to be a team!'

'Communications have been down I have only just intercepted the hacker. Frank is offline you need to retrieve his signal and fast' Tom replied

' If you have noticed Tom we're a little busy can't you just track his communicator'

'His communicator, it useless I can't communicate with him. Someone must be still blocking communications from his location. Guys looks like your own your own' Tom said followed by a sigh

'Tom is there anything you can do we can barely fight any longer' Aneshia pleaded

'The doors and security are on a localised system, I can't access the controls from here just hold on Aneshia I'm trying my best to get you guys out of there' Tom replied reluctantly

'Well can you try a little bit harder Tom we are outnumbered 3 to 20 we're never going to win'

Aneshia, Dan and Keri had now been fighting the same KORPS agents for over 30 minutes their muscles were starting to ache and they could feel their body start to give up the fight. The team were willing to give up on themselves and on the fight until they heard Toms voice again over the communicator.

'Guys I've done it I've hacked into the system. Now if you follow my instructions I can get you away from the KORPS agents and out of the building' Tom said with a sigh of relief

'But what about Frank we can leave him in here anything could happen he all on his own' Keri quickly replied

'Keri, Frank can look after himself the only thing we need to focus on if getting you out of there before you all collapse from exhaustion!'

'Keri's right Tom we can't leave him in here is there any other way we can search the building at the same time' Dan pleaded

' I can override the system but it will be tricky there is a big chance that you will all get caught but we can do it we can save Frank!'

**Will the team save Frank? Will they all make it out alive ? What will happen to stella ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in like a month been really busy with school work and my computer wiped. Hope you like the next chapter ! :) **

**Betrayal - Chapter 5**

The Teams POV

The team had now been cornered their breathless bodies soon fell to the ground from the pressure of surrounding KORPS agents. Aneshia, Keri and Dan were then dragged into the middle of the room and tied to chairs. The two MI9 agents Frank had brought with him soon seemed to have regained conscious but as they opened their eyes they were pinned to the floor, unable to move.

The team were searched from head to toe for any MI9 communicators encase the signal jammer had failed to work. The KORPS agent's immediately spotted their spy pods and snatched them from the teams grasp. Luckily they let the team keep their communicators believing they were just normal pencils. Not knowing Tom had hacked their defences the team had been having secret conversations with Tom and the KORPS agents were oblivious to their strange behaviour.

'So Tom do you have a plan?'

'Now I have hacked the system, I could send a high pitched frequency through the KORPS communications. Causing them to possibly lose conscious' Tom replied over the communicator

'Tom you're a genius!' Keri whispered relieved at Tom's response.

'Don't worry guys; I already know I'm a genius. Anyway, those guards won't be out for long 15 minutes at the most, you need to use your time wisely.'

While the guard's backs were turned the team managed to release themselves from the ropes tight grip and were only waiting on Tom so they could get ready to run.

'We're ready Tom. Give them all you've got'

The signal was sent down KORPS feedback and all the guards soon fell to the floor and the MI9 agents were released from under KORPS power. The team grabbed their spy pods and soon all the 5 agents managed to rush out of the door undetected.

'Tom what do we do now?'

Franks POV

Frank watched as Stella, The Crime minister and all the KORPS agents fell to the floor. He could briefly hear the heart wrenching notice through the KORPS agent's earpieces but was clueless to where the source could have originated from. Frank took his chances and easily set himself free. He had MI9 training especially to escape from these types of situations but before with KORPS watching his every move he had no chance.

Franks fragile body limped across the floor. He didn't know what was worse, the pain or finding out the love of his life was a traitor. The door opened in front of him, Frank stepped through but soon stumbled to the floor and could not contain his emotions and longer. Weeping on the floor remembering all the times he and Stella spent together all lies. She was the lie.

The Teams POV

'I've tracked Frank he's moving but slowly I'm sending the location to your spy pods get there quick he could be in danger or be hurt'

The agents put down their communicators and ran to the location. It took 5 minutes for them to reach Frank and found him limping on the floor.

'Frank are you ok? Frank can you hear me?' Aneshia shouted

'Yes I'm fine we need to get out of here now the crime minster will wake up soon and ... and ...' Frank replied

'And who? Frank there's something you're not telling us' Dan questioned

'Time to get Stella an update we haven't been in contact with her for over an hour' Keri whispered

'I don't think we need to worry about that' Frank replied getting upset

The team kept on asking Frank what was wrong but he refused to answer. He knew that if he told the team about Stella it would do no good for the mission. Dan would get over protective, Aneshia would stress and Keri would get upset. They lifted Frank up from the floor and supported him as he walked down the long corridor.

'Tom we have got Frank, How do we get out?'

'Just follow my directions carefully. Is Frank ok?'

'He's fine... we think'

The team soon got to the entrance and an MI9 van and ambulance came to tend to Frank.

Meanwhile with KORPS ...

All KORPS agents slowly awoke from their sleep. The Crime minster and Stella stood side by side looking at the loose rope in front of them. The Crime minster raged shouting at the hopeless KORPS agents.

'He must be still in the building find him or you'll get the sack and more importantly you'll be in a sack ... parts of you anyway'

'We've checked CCTV there's images of him and his agent escaping safely there's nothing we can do now' a mumbled voice spoke from the distance.

'IDOIT! I pay you to do your job not to stand there!'

The KORPS agents squirmed out of the room the Crime minster was about to run after them before controlling herself and turning back to discuss the situation with Stella.

'How could you let him get away? I thought you said he wouldn't escape you incompetent fool' The Crime minster screamed at Stella

'Forgive me, it seems our security has been hacked, must be Tom. When I find him I'm going to ...'

'You must remain under cover. Frank London and his pitiful team might know your true identity but to the rest of MI9 you're simply a hero. Get back to your base the only thing that's important now is getting K.3.R.1 to for fill her destiny and to meet her master.'

An evil laugh trembled the metal building. The Crime minister stormed out of the room and Stella was left breathless wondering how she could have done this to Frank. Her Frank.

**Please review! Post any ideas because 1 have no idea what's going to hapen next :)**


End file.
